


Waiting on a Friend

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Play It Sweet [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: As a resident advisor, Leo's door is always open. Too bad he can't say the same for everyone in his wing. At least Yuri Plisetsky is upfront about his distaste for Leo, but Yuri's roommate Guang Hong is a mystery. A talented, freckled, frustratingly adorable mystery.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: Play It Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590445
Comments: 31
Kudos: 65
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	1. Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo loves being an RA, but it has its downsides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodinia, I had a great time writing this story for you, and I hope you enjoy it, too!

As on-campus jobs went, Leo figured he got off pretty easily as a resident advisor. He got free room and board, he rarely had to break up fights, and he loved getting to know the students in his wing.

Even better, he was an RA in the performing arts dorm, which meant he got to hear all different kinds of music throughout the day, and meet the musicians who played it.

This afternoon, power chord after power chord bounced around the walls of the dormitory. JJ Leroy played like he sang: bold and unmistakable. 

Just as unmistakable was the sound of Yuri Plisetsky stomping down the hall, violin in hand, to Leo’s open door. Leo sighed. That made the third time this semester (and it was only the fourth week of classes).

“Tell him to can it or I’ll put my boot through his amp!” 

Leo summoned his most understanding expression—overdoing it seemed to work best with Yuri. “I’m sure if you ask him to turn it down—”

“I’m not going to sit in a circle with him and sing fucking _Kumbaya_ ,” Yuri snarled. He was clenching the neck of his violin so tightly that Leo feared for its safety. “I have a recital in two days!”

The best way to respond was to keep calm and handle the dispute. “That sounds stressful,” said Leo, putting his coffee down and heading down the hall toward JJ’s room. “I know Ms. Baranovskaya can be strict.”

“Keep your pity to yourself, RA. We’re not friends.” 

Leo would never have accused Yuri of anything like that, but at least Yuri followed him to JJ’s room without further protest.

His door was wide open and Isabella was perched on the bed, taking notes as JJ played his latest composition. A lump under the top bunk bed covers was the only indication that JJ’s roommate Otabek was home. His work as a DJ meant he kept strange hours (but apparently he could sleep through anything).

Before Leo could announce his presence, Yuri yanked the cord that connected the amp to the guitar. The music cut off with a  _ buzz _ and JJ strummed one tinny chord before turning to investigate. 

“No one wants to hear your shitty songs, Leroy,” Yuri growled.

Leo really didn’t see why Yuri had dragged him along if he was just going to be rude anyway.

“I do.” Isabella looked scandalized. “And they’re not shitty! The tension in the C section is masterful.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. You two wouldn’t know a good song if it bit you on the ass.”

“It’s all right.” JJ addressed Isabella and not Yuri. “That’s about what I’d expect from someone who doesn’t even write their own music.”

“I’d like to see you play Sibelius, jackass!” Yuri looked like he was about to put down his violin and throw a punch. 

Leo put up his arms. “Hey, we’re all musicians here. And Yuri needs to practice for his recital. Could you two work out a schedule so you can both practice?”

“I suppose if the primadonna can’t practice without total silence I can take my music to the people,” JJ said with a chuckle.

“Better take a fucking cup and busk till you can afford a decent songwriter. Should only take a couple centuries.” Yuri’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Glaring at Leo, he added, “Thanks for nothing, RA.” 

And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked back to his room, opening and then slamming the door shut behind him. 

At some point, Otabek had popped out from under his covers. He stared at the doorway but Leo couldn’t read his expression. 

“I was on my way to band practice anyway.” JJ finished packing up his guitar and took Isabella’s hand. “I just wanted to run my new chord progression by the greatest musicologist in the world.”

“It’s very unique, JJ.” Her smile, like her compliment, was completely genuine. “I’m sorry some people can’t appreciate that.”

“I liked it, too,” Leo added. He wished JJ a good practice and headed back to his room. His coffee was probably getting cold. 

Virtuosic violin had replaced the driving guitar riffs. Like he often did, Leo paused in front of Yuri’s room, not just to listen but to look at the other name on the door. 

Of all the residents on his floor, Leo knew the least about Guang Hong Ji. He was a sophomore and a violist in the orchestra with Yuri. 

Leo liked violin and Yuri was phenomenal, but Leo much preferred the lower, richer tones that drifted out of the room when Guang Hong practiced.

Or at least he assumed that was Guang Hong practicing. He only ever caught glimpses of the guy in the dining hall. Guang Hong never said hello to Leo or even looked him in the eye. The door to his and Yuri’s room was always closed. 

Yuri seemed to actively hate Leo, but he seemed to hate everyone so Leo didn’t take it personally. Being a child prodigy must have been stressful. But for some reason, the idea that Guang Hong might hate him too churned in his stomach like a bad meal. 

Maybe it was that cute dusting of freckles across Guang Hong’s cheeks, or that monster phone case he used, or how he ate his sweets with gusto when he thought no one was looking. 

Leo sighed. His little crush wasn’t based on anything real. He had barely said two words to the guy, and Guang Hong had never said anything back. 

With a sigh, Leo turned and walked right into another body. Pages of sheet music fluttered to the floor.

“I’m sorry, my bad,” Leo said automatically. But when he gathered his bearings, he found himself staring down into the deep brown eyes of none other than Guang Hong Ji.

Guang Hong stood frozen in the hallway, those freckled cheeks tinged red like a scene from Leo’s sweetest dream. 

“I’m really sorry.” Leo tried to sound both casual and sincere, and he bent down to pick up the sheet music he had knocked out of Guang Hong’s hands. He didn’t recognize the piece, but he shuffled the papers back into a neat stack and offered it to Guang Hong. “I hope I didn’t get them too out of order.”

Guang Hong stared at him, apparently unable to speak. He accepted the sheet music but still didn’t move. What was he waiting for? Leo had already apologized twice. He wasn’t sure what more he could do.

“Didn’t hurt you, did I?” Leo asked. He had always been good at striking that tone of good natured humor, neither mocking nor patronizing, but Guang Hong was immune to his charm.

“Well, have a good evening,” Leo finally said. “My door’s always open if you need anything.” 

Leo didn’t hear Guang Hong’s door open and close until he was back in his own room. Sighing, Leo retrieved his cold coffee and took a long drink. Maybe being an RA wasn’t so easy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic also has a [playlist full of sexy saxophone solos](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2IVR2IVr6KQWVd5Snc8Uux?si=zoXrnk4yR_6ZWAbpCzjhiQ), just for fun.
> 
> Thanks so much to Songbirdsara for beta reading! <3


	2. Get Out of My Dreams, Get into My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo reaches out, but he's not going to force it.

Fall marched on until crunchy leaves turned into frosty ground and Leo could no longer avoid wearing a real coat. His trusty travel mug of coffee still kept his hands warm enough but soon he’d have to wear actual gloves, too. 

And even if things with Guang Hong and Yuri were still frostier than his car’s windshield, at least he had some other friendships to warm his life while the winter chill set in.

Phichit Chulanont’s room was something of a hub for the department. Even graduate students came to hang out with him, and Phichit didn’t care that Leo was the RA—everyone was welcome.

“If you have time to stop by, it’s retro anime night!” Phichit said as he passed Leo in the hallway.

Leo had jazz ensemble rehearsal that night, but as soon as he got back, he put his saxophone away in his room, changed into comfy pants, brewed a coffee for himself, and grabbed a bag of corn chips to share. 

Room 315 was packed, even with Phichit’s quiet roommate out of state for a piano symposium. 

Phichit’s friend Yuuri sat on the floor, deep in conversation with his boyfriend, Viktor, both of them from the graduate dance program. Sara and Mila were laughing on one side of the bed, and Leo’s eyes went wide when he saw who had them in stitches.

Guang Hong Ji was waving his hands in the air and growling, utterly nailing an impression of the guy on the screen, and even Viktor and Yuuri looked up to smile at him. Smart phone ever at the ready, Phichit was recording him, and Kenjirou Minami was cheering him on. 

How could this be the same shy Guang Hong who ducked his head every time he saw Leo coming? Had Leo ever heard him speak before? Leo had no right to think it, but this felt like the true Guang Hong. The Guang Hong who didn’t need to watch his every move because the RA was around. It didn’t matter that Leo wasn’t that kind of RA. 

Maybe Leo didn’t belong here. 

“Leo!” Phichit called through laughter. Everyone turned to look at him. The only smile that faded was Guang Hong’s.

It sank Leo’s stomach like a lead weight but he didn’t let it show. “I brought snacks.”

Mila jumped up and seized the bag. “Chili cheese is my favorite kind! Sara, have you tried these?” 

Phichit patted the spot next to him on the floor, Yuuri on his other side. “Come on in!”

“You sure you don’t mind?” Leo’s eyes flicked toward Guang Hong, who was glaring at the wall. 

“Of course not!” Mila said through a mouth full of chips. “We’re not breaking any rules, and it’s not like you’re some kind of fun-sucking stiff.”

Sara nodded. “Yeah, you’re one of us!”

If only everyone saw him that way. But Mila, Sara, and Phichit knew him from band. They’d seen each other drained and delirious after national competitions and hugged it out whether the results were good or bad. They’d laughed and sang along while he played the riffs from  _ Run Away with Me  _ and  _ Careless Whisper _ on breaks at practice. They had shared meals, inside jokes, and experiences. They were friends. Leo was just Guang Hong’s RA.

Then again, he was just Kenjirou’s RA too, but Kenjirou scooted over to make room for him and asked, “How’s it going, Leo?”

“Great. What’s new with you, Kenji?”

Guang Hong didn’t look away from the wall as Kenjirou talked about the choreography he was working on, and Leo tried not to let his mind wander. 

Leo was a pretty easy going guy, and he had never cared if people liked him or not before. It wasn’t his job to be likable. Even when he wasn’t acting as RA, no one was obligated to be his friend.

Still, Guang Hong’s snub jabbed at him like a splintered reed. 

Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe he just needed to reach out, and what better time than a casual hang out?

“How are you, Guang Hong?”

Guang Hong stood up. “I have a lot of homework,” he announced. He muttered “thanks” to Phichit and left without another word. 

No one else seemed to think anything of it. That was that—Leo could take a hint. Guang Hong didn’t like him and Leo wasn’t going to force it. He wasn’t going to be creepy.

Leo tried to pay attention to the show after Guang Hong left, but he couldn’t relax. He kept shaking his leg and brushing stay hairs out of his eyes. He didn’t feel like himself. 

It was just going to take time to get over this little crush and accept that he and Guang Hong were never going to be friends. At least he had lots of other friends. Friends like—

“Seung-gil!” Phichit gasped and bolted for the door. “You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow!” 

Seung-gil dropped his bag and welcomed Phichit into his arms. “I changed my flight.”

“I missed you,” said Phichit, nuzzling his cheek against Seung-gil’s. Leo had no idea they were more than just roommates, but he had to admit they were pretty cute together. 

“I, uh, think I’m going to leave,” said Kenjirou, standing up abruptly. He snuck past the reunited couple and said, “Catch you later, Yuuri! Bye, everyone!”

It didn’t take long to figure out why he left. Within seconds, Seung-gil had Phichit by the wrists and cuddles snowballed into kisses. 

“They always do this,” Mila whispered to Leo. 

Sara nodded and started collecting her things. “Once, I hung around to see how far they’d go. Let’s just say I got uncomfortable way before they did.”

“They learned from the best,” Viktor said, tickling Yuuri’s waist. They were already putting on their shoes and coats. 

Leo stood, too. “I guess I’ll leave the chips,” he said, side-stepping Phichit and Seung-gil at the door. They didn’t notice—Phichit had his hands up Seung-gil’s shirt and Seung-gil had his tongue down Phichit’s throat. 

“They won’t miss them,” said Mila, snagging her beloved corn chips and slipping out behind Leo. She and Sara waved goodbye and headed back to their rooms, and Yuuri and Viktor joined Leo in the hall.

Viktor snapped a picture of the now-shirtless couple just before Seung-gil kicked the door closed. Chuckling, Viktor tucked his phone in his coat pocket and said, “Payback.”

Yuuri shook his head but laughed fondly. The two of them had starred in several of Phichit’s more scandalous Instagram posts. With a wave, Yuuri and Viktor headed back to their off-campus apartment.

Back in his room, alone, Leo sighed and slumped into his chair. Phichit and Seung-gil were sweet, if a little showy, and he would never begrudge them their reunion, but without friends and a movie to distract him, Leo’s thoughts drifted back to Guang Hong. 

There was nothing more Leo could do. He would just have to back off and do his job, nothing more, nothing less. 

Maybe he needed to get back out there and date someone. He ran a hand through his hair—how long had it been since he and Ketty had broken up? 

It had been right before fall semester recitals.  _ Sophomore  _ fall semester recitals. Almost a year ago. They had broken up because they never got to see each other.

And now he was an RA, so any free time he had was spent in his dorm room. Alone. He had to be available in case someone needed him, but what happened when he needed someone?

Leo sighed again and hung his head. 

Nothing about this job was easy. 


	3. Who Can it Be Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress, if only a little.

Christmas with his family, a New Year’s hookup with an old friend, and a whole lot of sleep in between made for a fast, fun winter break, but as soon as Leo buckled his seatbelt for the drive back to school, memories of last semester came crashing back.

He’d have to deal with Yuri Plisetsky’s moods, JJ’s bravado, Phichit and Seung-gil’s complete lack of shame, and Guang Hong’s abject dismissal. 

Not to mention Chemistry. Leo had put off his required semester of lab science for as long as he possibly could, but he wouldn’t have time to take it during his senior year. This was his only chance. 

Some people, like Seung-gil and Sara, excelled in both music and science. Leo had barely scraped a C in high school chemistry, but by the time he’d registered for classes, all the easier lab sciences were full. 

At least he still had a couple days before the semester started, and another night before most of the other students would be back. All he wanted after his long drive was a nice cup of coffee and a good night’s sleep. 

Suitcase trailing behind him and duffel bag slung over one shoulder, Leo headed for the elevator. He was too tired for the stairs. 

The doors opened to reveal a hoodie-clad couple tangled in an embrace.  _ Phichit and Seung-gil are back early _ , Leo thought, but when the taller person pulled back, Yuri Plisetsky was the one behind them.

Leo had never seen Yuri look so at peace with the world. He gazed up at his partner like they were still kissing in his heart. He didn’t even notice Leo. 

The other person said, “C’mon,” and tugged at Yuri’s sleeve. 

_ Otabek?  _

_ Crap.  _ Leo had trespassed on a private moment, however innocently, and Yuri was going to rip him a new one. Happy as he was for them, Leo started to cringe and tried to brace himself for verbal onslaught.

Otabek turned, and even though his hair was mussed, he looked as calm as ever. “Hey, Leo. Welcome back.”

“Leo?” That snapped Yuri out of his trance, but for once his lips didn’t curl into that familiar scowl. “Happy New Year.” 

Leo blinked. Was the elevator actually a portal to a different universe? He recovered his smile a second later. “Back at you. Hope you guys had a good break, um, together?”

“Hell yeah, we did,” Yuri replied. 

Otabek nodded and added, “Together.” A smile just for Yuri played at his lips. 

“That’s great,” said Leo, and he meant it. The elevator door tried to close, springing back when it hit Leo’s shoe. 

The couple jumped and hustled out into the lobby as Leo went in. “Catch you later,” said Leo. Both Otabek and Yuri waved and headed off, elbows touching. Back in their own little world.

The doors closed and Leo was alone again. Maybe Yuri didn’t hate him, or maybe he was just in a good mood because of Otabek. Leo shrugged. Even if the good mood didn’t last, he hoped Yuri and Otabek would. 

Still, as Leo unpacked his bags, he reckoned it wasn’t a bad way to start the semester. 

Leo let that fresh attitude carry him through to the first day of class. He didn’t have to settle any disputes and he even helped Kenjirou through a misplaced cell phone crisis. 

That crisis made him late for Chemistry. Not late enough to miss anything, but late enough that there was only one seat left.

One seat, next to the one person on his floor who he hadn’t thought about in three days.

“This is section B of Chem Lab 138, just in case anyone’s made a mistake,” announced the teaching assistant. ”I hope you chose your seats wisely because the person next to you is going to be your lab partner.”

Leo’s lab partner was none other than Guang Hong Ji. 

Guang Hong eyed Leo like he was wary of a bite. Was it too late to switch partners? Leo glanced around the room but everyone was watching the TA. 

“Sorry,” Leo whispered. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“It’s fine,” Guang Hong hissed back. 

It didn’t sound fine, but Leo nodded and pulled out his notebook. Just because they were lab partners didn’t mean they had to be friends. He’d be perfectly professional. Once they started using chemicals, he probably wouldn’t notice how nice Guang Hong smelled. Lab goggles would obscure some of his freckles, and maybe they’d need lab coats and then Leo wouldn’t be able to see how cute Guang Hong looked in jeans. Everything was going to be fine.

But today’s lab focused on measurements and significant digits rather than potentially dangerous chemicals, and they only had a single ruler and balance between them. They both leaned in at the same time to zero the scale, conking heads in the process.

“Sorry,” they both mumbled. Simultaneously again, Leo said, “I’ll take notes,” and Guang Hong said, “I can do the measurements.”

And so Guang Hong called out the numbers and Leo rounded them to the nearest tenth, noting the units as he wrote. They were the first group finished, even after double-checking their work. 

“I’ll type it up,” said Leo.

Guang Hong let out a little hum that Leo pretended he never heard and asked, “Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

“Not at all.” As Leo-Guang Hong interactions went, this one easily topped the list.  _ We can do this _ , Leo thought. They weren’t going to get coffee together any time soon, but at least they had been cordial. 

Leo was packing his things in his seat, wishing he could drink coffee in the lab when Guang Hong coughed. Leo looked up and right into deep brown eyes, flecked with gold. Had they ever been this close to each other before, physically or metaphorically? This was the first time Leo had been close enough to count the pale freckles between darker freckles on Guang Hong’s face, close enough to watch those cheeks redden in real time... 

“See you next week.”

Leo could only nod as Guang Hong turned and walked out the door.

Maybe it was the fumes from the graduate lab next door, but Leo could have sworn he’d caught a hint of a smile with Guang Hong’s goodbye. 

The semester was off to a good start. 


	4. The Edge of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Guang Hong bond over chemistry and coffee.

The semester was not off to as good of a start as Leo thought. 

It was totally innocent; he’d passed Guang Hong in the hallway back at the dorm the day after chemistry lab and said, “Hey, I just finished typing up the lab report and I’m about to send it in.”

Without so much as a nod, Guang Hong opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. 

Maybe Leo had caught him at a bad time, but it was enough to deter him from trying to talk to Guang Hong again. Leo submitted the assignment and when he trudged off to the lab, he expected the worst. 

Guang Hong greeted him with a heart-melting smile and nothing made sense.

And they got to work, as if Guang Hong hadn’t slammed the door on Leo the other day. Did Guang Hong have a twin with the same name or something? 

Leo pushed the thought aside and poured the prepared liquids into beakers for today’s experiment while Guang Hong manned the heating equipment. Guang Hong stuck his tongue out when he was focused, like a cat, and his goggles only made him look cuter. It wasn’t fair.

This time, Leo called out the boiling points and Guang Hong took notes in his tidy handwriting. They finished first again, not that it was a contest, and Leo pushed his goggles up over his head.

Guang Hong stared—Leo probably had goggle marks around his eyes, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Guang Hong seemed fascinated by his face. 

“Hang on,” said Guang Hong, glancing back at his notebook. “We forgot one.”

“Oh.” So it wasn’t Leo’s face that had him thinking so hard. Of course it wasn’t. Leo reached for the flasks. 

“Goggles,” Guang Hong reminded him, blocking his hand. “Remember, Carol never wore her safety goggles…”

“Now she doesn’t need them,” Leo finished with a chuckle, putting his goggles back in place. That poster was the only thing he remembered from high school chemistry. 

An adorable giggle bubbled out of Guang Hong before he slapped a hand over his mouth. “It’s not funny, is it?”

“Not for Carol,” Leo replied. He couldn’t stop himself from going on. “But I always thought it was weird. Blind people would still want to protect their face and eyes.” 

“Exactly!” Guang Hong nodded. “They should just say what they mean: _Wear your safety equipment or you’ll die._ ” 

“Or something like,  _ The lab is no place for YOLO. _ You know, to appeal to the kids.”

Guang Hong grinned. “ _Carol said ‘YOLO’ and now she’s no mo'._ ” 

They finished the experiment, cracking jokes and laughing as they worked. “Am I safe now?” Leo asked, hands poised to take his goggles off once they were truly done.

“I think you’re in the clear,” Guang Hong replied. He took a look around the lab. “There’s no one left to spill chemicals but us.”

He was right. Even the TA was gone. It hit them at the same time, and Guang Hong’s easy smile turned into a grimace. They finished cleaning up in silence and headed out, bumping shoulders when they both tried to go through the door.

“Sorry,” they said at once. Both of them laughed and Guang Hong stepped back to let Leo through first.

Leo scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

“I never liked Chemistry before,” Guang Hong said once they were both in the hall. “But with you, it’s kind of fun.”

That stopped Leo in his tracks, and he turned in time to catch that sweet smile of Guang Hong’s, head on. “Yeah,” Leo breathed. “Me too.”

Guang Hong gasped and his cheeks turned even redder. Moments passed, Leo wasn’t sure how many, before Guang Hong said, “Well, I’ll see you.”

Replies eluded Leo so he just stood there, waving like the pitiful sap he was.

But the next time Guang Hong saw him in the dorm, he gave Leo half a wave before slamming the door shut. 

It was progress.

And a couple weeks later, cheeks as pink as the phenolphthalein indicator from their acid-base titration, Guang Hong said, “You’re always drinking coffee.”

_ He noticed! _ Leo thought.  _ No food or drink allowed in the lab, so he must have noticed at the dorm!  _ Out loud, Leo said, “Guilty.”

“Well…” Guang Hong shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Would you like to get some coffee with me?”

That set Leo’s heart racing. He’d thought they were becoming friends, and maybe this was just a friendly invitation, but Leo was fine either way. More than fine. “I’d love to.” 

“Cool!” Guang Hong exclaimed. He bounced on his toes and Leo’s pounding heart soared. “Let’s go! I mean, unless you have class.”

Leo didn’t, but he would have happily cut class to get coffee with Guang Hong. “Nah, not until three.”

Off they went, to the coffee shop by the school apparel store. Guang Hong ordered a mocha and paid for himself (not a date, but no matter) and Leo ordered his usual large drip coffee. But in a room of empty chairs, Guang Hong chose the couch to sit on, his eyes making it abundantly clear that he wanted Leo to sit next to him.

Date or not, Leo couldn’t turn down an invitation like that. 

“I wouldn’t usually have caffeine this late, but I’ve got a paper to write tonight,” Guang Hong said.

Leo’s eyes widened. “Do you have to go work on it? I won’t keep you.”

“No!” Guang Hong answered hastily. “I have time. I just mean, I always see you with coffee. Is it decaf or something?”

Leo shook his head, trying not to show how excited he was that Guang Hong knew his habits. “Regular.”

“Wow!” Guang Hong raised his eyebrows, impressed. “I’d be up all night!”

“It doesn’t really affect me, I guess. I just like it.”

“That’s so cool,” said Guang Hong. It was no big deal to Leo, but what was a big deal was the way Guang Hong was sitting so close with his legs crossed toward him. Guang Hong laughed to himself and added, “I remember this one time when Yuri banged on your door at 2 AM because Viktor was teasing him about something. You weren’t even mad about being woken up. You just smiled, started a coffee, and talked him down.”

Leo remembered, too. He remembered Yuri screeching loud enough to wake the whole building, Viktor’s mostly sincere ignorance, and Yuuri’s profuse apologies. What he didn’t remember was Guang Hong doing anything but watching Yuri from a distance. 

“You always handle stuff really well, that’s all I’m trying to say.” Guang Hong took a sip of his mocha, his cheeks going pink. “We can talk about something else.” 

“Okay,” Leo said, keeping his voice soft. He leaned closer, close enough to smell the mocha. Guang Hong blinked up at him, lips parted in fascination once more. He swallowed and Leo watched his throat and allowed himself just a modicum of hope. 

Something long and white—a dog hair?—on the collar of Guang Hong’s flannel caught Leo’s eye. He reached for it, plucked it from the fabric, and held it up between them. 

“I think you have a whisker,” Leo chuckled, going for low and husky. But instead of leaning in, Guang Hong jerked away from Leo so fast that he almost spilled his mocha. 

“I have to go!” Guang Hong cried, eyes wide with panic. He scooped up his things in his free arm, darting out into the cold without even putting on his coat.

Leo stared at the door for ages, the scent of mocha and Guang Hong’s shampoo still lingering in the air. He slumped back into the couch and raked a hand through his hair. How could he have read the moment so utterly and completely wrong?

For a second, it really seemed like Guang Hong had wanted to kiss him. Clearly, he had just wanted to be friends, but Leo had ruined any chance of that. He rubbed at his scalp, tossing his hair around in frustration. What was he thinking? He was Guang Hong’s RA. Even if Guang Hong  _ was _ interested (which he obviously wasn’t), the higher ups frowned on RAs dating their residents, and with good reason. Leo would have to document this embarrassing mess of an afternoon, a mar on his perfect record.

He downed the rest of his coffee in one go and trudged back to the dorm, hoping he wouldn’t see Guang Hong. 


	5. Born to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo discovers the real reason Guang Hong keeps running away.

Lab wasn’t nearly so cozy after the whisker incident. Leo apologized, Guang Hong said not to mention it, and that was the end. No more joking over the lab bench, no more smiles in the dorm… They were back to last semester’s cold distance with no sign of thawing. 

Just like the dreary late-winter cold. 

It wasn’t fair to rely on Guang Hong for happiness, and Leo didn’t, but without chem lab to look forward to, his days blurred together. Practice, classes, practice, homework, whatever sleep he could get, repeat. Coffee between every step. Maybe he was more addicted to caffeine than he realized. 

“You, too?” 

Leo looked up to see Mila standing over him in the practice room, twirling a drumstick in her hand. 

“Huh?” 

“Everyone’s acting off lately. Maybe it’s the weather,” Mila said. 

It certainly didn’t help that the sky was dark when Leo went to practice in the morning and dark when he got done at night.

Mila went on. “Yuri won’t leave his room and he’s acting all jumpy. It’s almost like he’s hiding something.” She frowned and blew some of her hair out of her eyes. “I figured he was just being moody, but even Guang Hong’s been acting strange.”

“Really?” Leo’s heart broke again. He wasn’t conceited enough to think Guang Hong’s mood had anything to do with him, but the thought of Guang Hong struggling hurt. 

“I know a lot of people get seasonal depression,” Mila continued. “I’ve been trying to get them to go see the counselor or something but they swear it’s nothing.” 

And suddenly, it didn’t matter that he and Guang Hong weren’t speaking. What if Guang Hong and Yuri were secretive because they were in trouble, or just having a really hard time? Leo had to reach out, even though he could only do what Mila had done and let them know what resources were available at the school. Resources that included their RA.

He packed up his saxophone after practice and headed back to the dorm.

Coffee in hand, he knocked on Yuri and Guang Hong’s door. “Hey, it’s Leo.”

“Go away!” Yuri called.

Leo wasn’t going to force his way in, but he wasn’t giving up, either. “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye but I just want both of you to know I’m here if you need to talk.”

Guang Hong spoke next. “Yuri, maybe we should—”

“No! Fuck off, RA.”

Time for plan B. Leo crouched and set his coffee down, then laid a couple pamphlets on the floor. “I understand if you’re not comfortable talking to me. I’m going to slide some information under the door. There’s no cost for the school counseling center, and it’s a safe, judgement-free...”

A white paw darted out from under the door and Leo trailed off. Was he imagining things? But no, the paw swiped again, going for the papers. 

“Potya, no!” Yuri cried.

“Potya?” Leo repeated to himself. Was Potya a cat? He heard a sharp yowl, presumably from someone yanking Potya away from the door. Leo kneeled on the ground, frozen in place as he tried to process the situation. 

The door couldn’t muffle Guang Hong and Yuri’s argument.

“Yuri, we have to tell him.”

“We don’t have to tell him shit!”

“He’s going to figure it out.”

“Bullshit! I don’t give a fuck how you feel about him, he’s going to take Potya away.”

Yuri didn’t care how Guang Hong felt about who? Leo?

It didn’t matter. Yuri had a cat, and Leo had a job to do.

He slid the papers the rest of the way under the door, retrieved his cup, and stood. He needed to clear his head, he needed more coffee, but what he needed most of all was for the semester to be over.

He went back to his room and flopped onto the bed. On instinct he popped his headphones into his ears and picked a bluesy album. Maybe it was cliche, but it was what he needed.

Cats weren’t allowed in the dorms. If his residents got caught with a cat, Leo would be the one to take the heat, but if he reported it, Guang Hong might never forgive him. Yuri definitely wouldn’t. 

Yuri’s words echoed in his head.  _...how you feel about him… _

How would that look? “I didn’t report the cat because I like Guang Hong and I really want him to like me back,” wasn’t exactly something he could say to the head of Student Affairs.

How long had they had Potya? If it had been a while, they were pretty good at hiding it. Leo squeezed his eyes shut, searching his memory for clues.

The whisker. Leo sat straight up in bed. The whisker, much like Yuri’s offhand remark, didn’t prove anything, but both could have something to do with why Guang Hong ran off that day. 

_ Hang on_, Leo told himself. _ One thing at a time. _ Now that he knew there was a cat, he had to decide what to do about it, feelings aside. 

The school had rules for a reason; cats could cause property damage and they were living beings that needed attention. But if Potya was well cared for and if nothing was damaged, then...

A faint knock at the door disrupted his thoughts and he pulled out his headphones. “It’s open,” he called.

Guang Hong pushed the door open, chewing his lip as he stepped inside

“So...” Guang Hong pushed the door until it was almost closed behind him. “I guess you know about Potya.”

Leo nodded slowly. He reached for his coffee and asked, “How long?”

“Yuri found him on move in day.” Guang Hong stepped closer to Leo. “We were going to find a home for him! We made signs and everything, but Yuri really loves him and—”

_ Boom!  _ The door flew open. It would have knocked Guang Hong over if he hadn’t been standing so close to Leo’s bed.

Yuri stood in the doorway, fists clenched and shoulders heaving. “You can’t prove anything!” 

“Yuri,” Guang Hong began. “He knows.”

“He’s lying!” Yuri was on the verge of tears. “That was— It’s not—”

Leo took a deep breath and shifted his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. He knew what he had to do.

“Wait.” Now Otabek stood at the door. Leo sighed in relief. Another level head was just what they needed, especially since Otabek was the only person who seemed to be able to get through to Yuri when he was enraged. “It’s my fault,” Otabek said. “Yuri wanted to find a home for the cat but I insisted—”

“What cat?” Leo asked calmly. “I didn’t see or hear a cat.”

Brows low, Yuri whirled back to face Leo. “What?!”

Leo looked him dead in the eyes, speaking slowly. “I don’t know anything about a cat.” Three sets of eyes blinked back at him. “Let’s keep it that way, okay?”

“Yeah,” said Yuri. He sniffed back a sob and turned toward the door. “Whatever.”

Otabek shot Leo a grateful look and followed Yuri out.

That left Guang Hong and Leo alone in Leo’s room. 

“Leo, I…” Guang Hong took another step closer to where Leo sat on the bed. “Thank you. I wanted to tell you so many times, but…”

“Don’t mention it,” Leo muttered. 

“Can we, um,” Guang Hong brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear, “talk about—”

“No.” Leo looked down at his lap. He couldn’t handle this right now. He was already breaking the rules and risking his job, and he didn’t have the energy to break another. “Not unless it’s something I can help with as your RA."

“Oh,” said Guang Hong, but Leo couldn’t look up at him.

“Otherwise, you should probably go.”

The door clicked shut, and when Leo looked up, Guang Hong was gone.


	6. (I've Had) The Time of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo helps Viktor and Yuuri with a secret project, and has an epiphany of his own.

The rest of the semester crawled by. Spring sunshine and flower buds lifted Leo’s spirits, but his dissolved friendship with Guang Hong never failed to bring him back down. 

He thought lab couldn’t get any more awkward than before, but now they barely even looked at each other. Leo spent many a night awake, wondering if it would really be so wrong to date Guang Hong despite being his RA. It wasn’t actually forbidden, just strongly discouraged. 

But Leo was so busy with classes, performances, practice, friends, and work that he just didn’t have much left to give. The chill he worked so hard to maintain was cracking, leaving him itching in his own skin (although that could have been because he’d borrowed JJ’s heavily fragranced laundry detergent). 

Still, he didn’t say no when Viktor and Yuuri invited him out for coffee and a favor.

Viktor placed a cup of the most expensive pour over that the coffee shop offered in front of Leo. The aroma lifted his soul higher than it had felt for weeks. Coffee was magical.

“Our thesis performance is coming up,” said Viktor. He squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “We’ve been practicing with recorded music but we think live music would really make it pop.”

Leo let out a low whistle. “Live music? That’s a bit of a gamble.”

Yuuri shook his head, mouth set in determination. “It’s not a risk when the musicians are so talented!”

“There’s one song—our grand finale, a revisioning of a modern classic—you probably know it,” said Viktor, hands flying as he spoke. “The saxophone hook is to die for and there’s no one else we’d trust to play it. Not even Kenny G.”

Leo laughed. “Now you’re just being ridiculous.” 

“But we know you’re busy,” Yuuri put in. “Do you think you’d have time to learn a new song and practice it with us? It’s okay if you can’t.”

“It’s _Time of My Life_ ,” Viktor blurted out, “in case that affects your decision.”

It didn’t matter that he liked the song (and the movie); Leo didn’t have time. And yet, looking at Yuuri and Viktor’s clasped hands and hopeful faces, as blissfully in love as two people could possibly be, there was only one thing Leo could say.

“Of course I will.”

Yuuri and Viktor smiled so brightly that Leo fell in love with both of them, too (if only for a second). 

And he only regretted his decision a little. Yuuri and Viktor were inspired performers unlike anything Leo had ever seen, but they were demanding. Their nightly rehearsals on top of Leo’s normal schedule had him sleeping less and chugging more coffee than ever. 

“You’re young and healthy. Your heart can take it,” Phichit assured him. He had switched from his usual double bass to electric to play with JJ’s band for the thesis performance, but even his cheer was flagging after the thirtieth run-through. 

Christophe Giacometti popped another throat lozenge and drank from his water bottle. “If I develop nodules from this, I’m charging Viktor for my surgery.”

“Me, too,” Isabella agreed, draping herself over JJ’s shoulder. Smiling up at him, she added. “At least we get to practice together.”

JJ kissed the top of her head and wrapped the arm that wasn’t holding a guitar around her. “It’s just a shame the song is too low for my vocal range. I’d have loved to sing with you.”

“Let the record show you turned down singing the duet with Chris,” Mila reminded him. She was grinning but Leo caught her massaging her forearms between sets, and when Sara showed up with a snack and coffee, Mila greeted her with a grateful kiss.

The only one who didn’t seem to feel the pressure was Seung-gil. He looked bored by the pop and drilled piano concertos between run-throughs. The only times he looked up from his keyboard were when Phichit would hug him from behind and distract him with kisses. Those were the only times he smiled, too. 

Yuuri and Viktor spent every single break wrapped around each other. Chris sulked about it and looked away, but he spent his downtime sending furtive texts to someone and smiling like he had a wonderful secret. 

Part of Leo knew that these were the moments he’d look back on and smile about when he was out in the real world, but the rest of him was too tired to enjoy it. Even worse, being around all these couples made him a little jealous. 

Worst of all, he had brought this misery on himself. His schedule would settle down eventually, but he was doomed to spend the rest of his life wondering what would have happened if he had just listened to what Guang Hong had to say or even asked him out, rules and cats be damned. What-ifs and might-have-beens weren’t the kinds of memories he wanted to make. 

The final night of practice hammered the last nail into the coffin. 

Viktor and Yuuri soared from the balletic segment of their program into their lively swing, seamlessly blending into contemporary dance, and finally, their crowd-pleasing retro pop finale.

Tonight, instead of taking his position for their version of the iconic lift, Viktor got down on one knee. Yuuri sucked in a gasp, one hand over his mouth.

Leo stopped playing—somehow, everyone in the band knew to stop. Chris almost dropped his mic stand and Isabella rushed to clasp JJ’s hands in excitement. Phichit’s wide eyes made it clear even he hadn’t seen this coming, and Seung-gil and Mila watched with interest as Viktor produced a ring.

“Yuuri.” Viktor always talked to Yuuri as if they were the only two people in the room, the only two people in the world. “I knew I loved you from the first time I saw you dance, but that was only the beginning of our story. In the three years we’ve been together, you taught me not only how to love but how to live. We met by accident, but staying together was no coincidence, and I’ve never known anything as surely as I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Yuuri was nodding before Viktor had even finished his speech. “I—yes! Of course, Viktor, my answer is yes!” He threw his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissed him like no one was watching. 

Phichit waved his hands in the air as a cue and the band readied their instruments, launching back into the song where they had left off—right at the swell. 

It felt like a movie, Viktor and Yuuri kissing like there was no tomorrow while the band played. Tears prickled in Leo’s eyes. He’d always been a sucker for a happy ending and a good crescendo, and watching it unfold in real life was even better. Plus, this wasn’t an ending; it was another happy beginning.

Yuuri laughed as Viktor drew back to slide the ring on his finger.

Viktor feigned a pout. “What’s so funny, Yuuri?” 

“Nothing!” Yuuri shook his head and took a moment to gape at the ring on his finger, like he could barely believe it was his. “It’s just—I was going to propose to you after the thesis performance!”

Viktor’s mouth dropped open.

“It’s true!” Phichit chimed in. “He showed me the ring last month and I’ve been dying ever since!”

“He’s been insufferable,” added Seung-gil, sounding as fond as Leo had ever heard him. Phichit blew him a kiss. 

“Let’s run the finale one more time.” Yuuri wiped away his happy tears and beamed at Viktor. “Then we’ll call it a night.”

It took some time for everyone to calm down, but the final rehearsal went off without a hitch and, after some tearful hugs good night, they all headed home.

It took Leo about 30 seconds of standing alone in front of his coffee maker before he took off for Guang Hong’s room at a run. Some things were more important than coffee.

Guang Hong opened the door on the first knock and gasped.

“I liked you from the moment you first set foot in this building,” Leo confessed. “You made chemistry fun and I hate that we don’t talk anymore. I’m sorry I made things weird, but if we could be friends again, I’d feel like the luckiest guy alive.”

“Leo.” His name had never sounded so sweet, and Guang Hong had never looked cuter than he did right now, gazing up at Leo, determination blazing in his eyes. “Will you go out with me?”

Leo didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t planned this and he hadn’t dared to hope it would go this well.

“I liked you right away, too, you know,” Guang Hong continued. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Potya. I was scared you’d make us get rid of him because you’re the RA, but you’re more than that. You’re so cool and nice, and you’re great at saxophone, and every time I look at you I want to tell you all my secrets, like how I realized I was gay when my parents took me to see Joshua Bell when I was 11, or how I had a beer in Phichit and Seung-gil’s room last semester.”

It all came out in a rush, and Leo had to catch his own breath, too. Guang Hong recovered faster.

“Yes, I want to be your friend and your boyfriend, too.” Guang Hong’s confidence flagged for a second and he tucked some hair behind his ear. “If you want to, I mean.” 

_ Boyfriend?  _ Was Leo dreaming? 

“And hey, you’ll only be my RA for another week,” Guang Hong added, as if Leo needed more convincing. 

“I definitely want to,” said Leo. He stepped forward to pull Guang Hong in for their first hug, and Guang Hong made it their first kiss. Their noses bumped once, twice before they got the position right, and then Leo’s entire world was soft lips, warm hands, and Guang Hong’s heart beating against his own. 

Someone—Yuri—cleared his throat. “This is warming my heart or whatever, but if one of you doesn’t close the damn door, I’m going to kill you both.”

They broke apart but Guang Hong didn’t let go of Leo’s hand. He closed the door, this time with Leo inside the room. 

It was no different from any other dorm room in the building, except it was Guang Hong’s, and Leo had never seen it before. Just the outside of the door. 

A cat meowed and everything made sense. Potya! Of course they kept the door closed—Yuri didn’t want Potya to get out. Leo scanned the room until his eyes landed on a cream-colored cat, curled up with Otabek on what must have been Yuri’s bed. 

Leo submitted his hand (the one that wasn’t clasped with Guang Hong’s) to the cat for inspection. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Potya.”

Potya didn’t seem as eager to meet Leo; she didn’t even look up. 

Yuri clicked his tongue and turned back to his laptop at his desk. “Remember, RA, there is no cat. And you can’t touch us after next week because we’ll be out of this shithole.”

“Yura and I are getting an apartment off campus starting this summer,” Otabek explained. “You should visit.”

Yuri smirked. “Yeah, you might actually be cool when you aren’t bossing us around.” 

It was really starting to sink in now. After next week, Leo wouldn’t be an RA anymore. He’d been looking forward to putting this job behind him for half the year, but now that it was almost over, it already tasted bittersweet. 

“Are you going to miss the perks?” Guang Hong asked, squeezing his hand. “Privacy, free room and board?”

“Those parts were pretty good,” Leo conceded. But with Guang Hong’s hand in his and friends around him, he had a feeling next year was going to be even better. “But my job here is done.”

“No, it’s not,” snorted Yuri. “Not till next week, slacker.”

“Oh, I think he’s earned a break.” Guang Hong smiled and tugged at Leo’s arm. “Come on. Let’s go get some coffee.”

Coffee had never sounded better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
